Of Tea, Cookies and Habababachizsnax
by Rift1
Summary: Dedicated to those who's ever been drunk off their behinds before, or flamed in a way were you just simply either laugh or cry; and to...er...Sushi. Happy birthday.


Of Tea, Cookies and Habababatsisnaks: Picha Pie  
By Corruption Rift  
  
============================================================================================  
Picha Pie sung by Parokya ni Edgar. Gatekeepers, Vandread and all other   
characters belong to their respective publishers or whatnot. I don't own them.   
Not in this lifetime.  
  
Um. so what you've got here is a songfic - again. The official sequel of Tama Na   
Yan: Fanfic Na Yan. As always, review if you like - and I hope you enjoy it as   
much as I did writing it.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Scene: Rift's pad. Again. Our author is playing GoldenEye with Meia Gisborne,   
Love Hina's Motoko Aoyama, and Miko-chan, fellow author. And Rift is losing.   
Badly.  
  
Rift:*shouting* JUMP, DAMMIT! JUMP! *wrestles with his controller* GAH!  
Miko-chan: Hah! Rift, I've got you now!*giggles madly*  
Motoko:*expertly fiddling with the controls* That is not fair, Miko-san. Let   
others hunt Rift's sorry carcass for a change.  
Meia:*madly punching buttons* That's right, Miko-chan - you've been killing him   
ever since the game began - give us a chance now and then..  
Rift:*aghast at what he'd just heard* WHAT?! Are you all against me or   
something?! This is a conspiracy! This is outrageous! This is --  
*BLAM!*  
Miko-chan: YOSHA! *blowing imaginary smoke from her controller* You were good,   
Rift - but not good enough.  
Motoko-chan:*applauds* Congratulations, Miko-san. You've beaten Rift once again.  
Meia: Now, let's all point and laugh!  
All except Rift: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO MATCH! NO MATCH!  
Rift: Shaddap. *somebody knocks on the door* I'll get it.   
Motoko: So how about another round of Super Smash Brothers?  
Meia: Naah..  
Motoko:*huffs* I thought as much. The blue-haired pilot is chicken.  
Meia: NANI!?! *rips Goldeneye cartridge out of N64, and shoves Super Smash   
Brothers into the slot with a bang* BRING IT, SAMURAI GIRL! YOU'RE ON!!  
Motoko: Gladly. *grabs a controller*  
Miko-chan: This'll be good.   
Rift:*returning* Hey! Can you at least be careful with the merchandise? That   
stuff never comes cheap, you know...  
Miko-chan: So who was it, Rift?  
Rift: Everyone, I'd like you to meet Grinch. *Grinch pops out of the shadows*   
Grinch:*sees the N64* UY! No match! HIHIHIHI!! *looks at Rift* O, natalo ka na   
naman, no? Ha ha! Bano.  
Rift: Grinch, this is Miko-chan, Motoko and Meia.  
Motoko:*bows* Good afternoon, er..Grinch-san.  
Meia:*not looking up from her game* Hey.  
Grinch: Hmm. Pleased to meet you. *turns to Rift* So where's the heat you were   
mouthing off about packing earlier? Baka naman kwentong barbero na naman yan....  
Rift: Ulol. Basement. Third closet. Go. *shoos Grinch away*  
Grinch: No match. *leaves*  
Rift:*shouting after him* And don't go shooting up the walls as target practice,   
either!   
Motoko: Hah! You're dead, Pilot!   
Meia: A Dread pilot never gives up! TAKE THAT!  
Rift: Keep it down, you two! *dials number on his phone* Hello? Hello...are they   
there yet? All of them? Okay, be there in...*looks at watch* ten minutes.   
Babayu. *turns off phone* Oi.   
Miko-chan: What?  
Rift: I just hailed the Nirvana - and everybody's there. Time to get drunk,   
folks.  
Meia:*still playing* You go ahead, Rift. We have to freshen up a bit first.  
Motoko:*nodding* Right.  
Rift: Oh. Well, suit yourselves, then.  
  
*Ten or so Minutes Later, on the Nirvana's redecorated mess hall/galley, which   
is littered with balloons, streamers and confetti - a large banner hanging from   
the roof with the words 'Omedeto, Sushi-san!' greets everyone who enters - not   
to mention more than a hundred women laughing and drinking themselves silly.*  
Dita:*beaming* Ohkairi Nasai, Leader, Miko-chan, Motoko-chan!!  
Miko-chan:*gazing at the decorations* Waaahhh...kawaii!!  
Meia:*facepalming* Oh, no...they've overdone it again..  
Motoko: Balloons? Streamers? This looks more like a child's birthday party than   
an author's celebration of his promotion -*gets cut off when Miko-chan begins to   
tug her arm, almost dragging her along*   
Miko-chan: Mite! Mite!*waving* Kenshin! Hey, Kenshiiiinnnn!!!  
Motoko:*sweatdrops* Of all the...*gets dragged off*  
Dita: Well, this is also Sushi-san's birthday party, after all...you were saying   
something, leader?  
Meia:*shakes head*...Never mind.*looks around* So, where's Jura? And Rift?   
And...*blinks* is that Reiji Kageyama dancing with Barnette I see over there?  
Dita:*giggling* Oh, that - well, Rift said we could invite anyone over...and   
Jura said that she was bringing a date along....*hiccups*  
Meia: And...*sniffs Dita's breath* DITA!! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!  
Dita:*still giggling* I don't know what you're talking about, Leader - all I've   
been drinking is Pineapple Juice - and I know I haven't been drinking sake,   
because if I did, I'd get all dizzy, just like.....now...*falls over*  
Meia:*looking down on Dita's sleeping form* Great. *BC passes by her, carrying a   
tray of glasses full of pineapple juice*  
BC: Meia! How nice of you to join us...*grinning* Here, why don't you have some   
pineapple juice Rift brought in? It's superb.  
Meia:*mutters* So I've heard. *takes a glass, and sips the spiked beverage* So,   
um...where's Rift?  
BC:*points* Over there. With Takane-san. And some authors too - mind you, I   
didn't know Rift could hold that much liquor...or Sushi-san...or Hirumi-san...  
Meia:*spits out juice* WHAT?! But he's underage! They all are!  
BC: Well, why don't you tell THEM yourself? Good luck.*walks off* Oh,   
Shi-reiiii.....  
Meia:*nods, and runs over to Rift's table, where most of the Gatekeepers party   
and some authors are situated*  
Ruriko:*raising her glass of pineapple juice* To Sushi - may she have more   
birthdays to come! And to Rift - may he have more promotions to come and more   
freshmen to make coffee for him!  
All: CHEERS! *glasses clinking*  
Ukiya: And for Sushi, I'm going to do a magic trick!   
Rift:*spits out juice* Wha? Since when do you do magic tricks?  
Ruriko:*shrugging* Beats me. *pulling Ukiya's sleeve* Ukiya, honey, maybe some   
other time...you've drunk quite a lot, and -  
Kaoru: HONEY?!?  
Ukiya:*pulls away* Be quiet woman! It's her birthday, after all! *grandly   
raising his voice* And now, I'm going to make this WHOLE SHIP disappear!  
Rift: Now, let's all be sarcastic and coo in awe, everyone!  
All: Ooooo....  
Sushi:*grinning* Oh, this I got to see.  
Ukiya:*arms windmilling* SHAZAM! ABRA CADABRA ! FRICASEE! VACUUM MISSILE!!  
*As expected, nothing happens*  
All except Ukiya:.....  
Meia: Um...okay...now what?  
Ukiya:*brandishing his glass drunkenly* Of course, that is not the magic trick!   
The magic trick is that Rift's glass is now empty, when it was not!   
HAHAHAHAHAHA-*gets head slammed into table by Ruriko* Ow.  
Ruriko: Idiot - the glass was empty at the first place.  
Rift:*laughing* You've really put one over us this time, Ukiya old buddy!  
Hirumi: Ha ha! Dick.  
Barnette: And so we see man's stupidity at work.  
Rift: I resent that. *seeing Meia* Hey, Meia! *points to a chair* Pull up a   
chair and join us, why don't you?  
Meia:*shaking head* Uh-uh. No way. How could you? You're seventeen, for   
chrissakes!   
Rift: Oh, come on. *takes a sip of pineapple juice* It's not even that strong -   
I only used half a keg of Gilbey's -  
*THONK*  
Bancho:*snoring*  
Fei: BANCHO!  
Rift: HA! So who's the sissy who can't even hold his liquor now, huh?*holds hand   
out to Hirumi* Where's my twenty?  
Hirumi:Grumblegrumblegrumble....*forks over a five-dollar bill over* Here you   
go.  
Rift:*looks sourly at her* A fiver. Perfect. I can now retire.  
Hirumi: Shaddap. Miko-chan and I almost spent our whole allowances on the   
decorations, so don't you go complaining.  
Rift:*pocketing the cash* Okay, okay. Wala na akong sinabi...sheesh.  
Meia:*ignoring the byplay* Look, Rift - this is against the law here! I mean -  
Rift: Just like the Nirvana's an unregistered ship with enough destructive   
capability to destroy a universe and it's a pirate one?  
Meia:.....point taken. *sits down* Can somebody fill my glass please? Thanks.  
Rift: Besides, I'm not going to get drunk...*casts a look at the sleeping   
Ukiya*..like tapenose here. Not me.  
Sushi: Well, I'm not sure about that, Rift....I mean, this IS pretty strong   
GinPineapple..  
Rift: Nah.  
Hirumi:*grinning* Would you bet on that? Unless you're not...up to it..  
All except Rift and Hirumi: Oooohh....  
Rift: WHAT?!?  
Sushi: JE-RRY! JE-RRY!  
Rift:*bangs glass on table* TAKANE! POUR ME ANOTHER SHOT!  
Takane:*cheerfully* Hai hai!   
Meia: Um...how many glasses has he had, exactly?  
Barnette: About thirteen.   
Rift:*gulping* Keep 'em coming, Takane!  
Sushi:*rubbing hands together* This should be good.  
*TEN MINUTES LATER*  
Meia:*looking down on her empty glass* Whooo...this sure is some Pineapple   
juice...*burps* Oh. Excuse me. *giggles*  
Barnette: Medyo me amats na ata ah...*giggles as well*  
Rift:*finishing his glass* TAKANE! ANOTHER ONE!  
Barnette: I wonder where Jura is...  
Miko-chan: ^__^ Konbanwa, minna-san! *looks at Rift* O_o;; Rift? What is   
he...doing?  
Meia: Oh. Hi, Miko-san.  
Barnette: Yeah. Hi. *looks toward Rift* Miko-chan, I'm surprised at you. It   
should be obvious - he's getting himself drunk. *cheering* Go, Rift! Gambatte   
ne! Kaya mo yan!  
Miko-chan:*aghast* And...how many...drinks had he..?  
Sushi:*cheerfully* Oh, we stopped counting at sixty. *pushing a glass of   
pineapple juice toward her* Here, want some?  
Miko-chan: Um...okay...Happy birthday nga pala...*sits down and takes a sip,   
then coughs* Wow. Just how much did you spike the juice, Rift? Rift?  
Rift:*looks at Miko-chan blankly, then at Sushi, drinks his final cup, burps,   
and then falls asleep, banging his head on the table with a thonk*  
Sushi:*Boxing announcer* And he's down for the count! Wala ba kayong mga kamay?!  
All:*applauds* Give it up for the man!  
Hirumi:*aghast* I didn't know he had it in him.  
Barnette:*strumming a guitar* A shame...I wanted to play 'Inuman Na' for the   
poor guy...oh, well..  
Rift:*snoring*Zzzzz..I command you...zzzzblargh...  
Sushi: Wait, I think he's trying to say something...  
Rift:*still snoring* I...command you in the name of lucifer...to spread the   
blood of the innocent...  
All:O__o;;;;;;*backs away*  
Hirumi: Er...heheheh..remind me never to get Rift drunk again.  
Rift:*snaps awake, but still drunk* Hmm? Wha? *blinks* Oh...was I snoring again?  
*Suddenly, Ender enters, carrying a tall stack of pizza*  
Ender: Well, here's the pizza, guys!*starts to set the boxes on the table* I got   
Hawaiian, I got Manager's choice, I got Anchovies....   
Jura:*looks sourly at the pizza boxes* Domestic. How...cheap.  
Meia:*backs away* Anchovies. Disgusting. Eew.  
Rift:*swirly-eyed* Pi-picha?  
Ender: No, Rift, Pizza. With the double z. *turns to Sushi* And a very happy   
birthday again.  
Sushi:*smiling* Well, thank you.  
Miko-chan:*waving* Hi, Ender!  
Ender: Yelow.  
Rift:*staring at his glass* Oh, yeah. That would be an...*hic* adequate response   
to meeting a pretty and....*hic* all powerful...*hic* author like Miko-san...  
Miko-chan:*stops* You think I'm pretty?  
Rift:*blinking up to her, dazed* Are you still here?  
Barnette:*womps him on the head* TANGA! Of course she's still here! *to   
Miko-chan* Don't mind Rift. He gets a bit off sometimes.  
Miko-chan:*smiling* I know.  
Rift:*holding head* Aray...dyoskopo...  
Ender:*chewing distractedly on a pizza slice* Hey, Barnette - before somebody   
uses that guitar as a weapon, why don't you sing us a song?  
Barnette: Gladly! *begins to strum her guitar* At first I was afraid - to eat a   
picha pie...  
Rift: Picha...pie? Hey...I know that song...  
Ender:*takes a swig of pineapple juice* Ah. Nothing better than a cute anime   
girl singing. Eh, Rift?  
Rift: Um...yeah. Right.  
Barnette:*still singing*....kung di ka Picha hut or Sheykis you're not welcome   
ina mo-  
ALL:*shouting* INA MO!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Rift:*almost drops his glass* Hey, Sushi-san? Can...*hic*..Can I borrow   
a..pencil?  
Sushi: Okay...*hands him a pencil* But why?  
Rift:Inspi*hic*goddamn*hic*ration...*begins writing - or rather, scribbling on   
his notepad*  
Ender: Not again....*facepalms* Rift, relax. It's your party...and Sushi's -  
Sushi: Yeah, Rift - can't you even take a day off writing?  
Rift: But..but...*hic*...hold that thought. *promptly falls facefirst into his   
pizza, asleep*  
Barnette: Oh, Picha pie...Oh, Picha pie...  
ALL except Rift: PENGE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Meia:*giggling* Oh, God - that was hilarious...*falls out of her seat* Ow. Help?  
Duero:*bursting in* Okay. You people have imbibed too much alcohol for one   
evening, and I'm swamped enough with work as it is - I don't want everybody else   
coming in to sick bay for hangover remedies and I -  
Parfet:*hugs Duero from behind* Hey, Duero....wanna   
play...*hic*...Doctor*hic*...Doctor?  
Duero: Oh, no.  
*TEN HOURS LATER, IN THE STUDIO*  
  
  
Rift:*sipping a hot cup of coffee* And you're saying that she came on to   
you..and you..?  
Duero: What?  
Rift: Um...did it?  
Duero: Well, yes. *eyes Rift warily* Why are you suddenly so interested? Surely   
you've done it before, being a citizen of a co-ed planet - must you have sex   
through me?  
Ukiya:*indignant* WE'RE NOT GAY!  
Rift:*whacks Ukiya with a newspaper* Quiet, stupid. *turns to Duero* No, um -   
yeah, of course, we get lots of it. Lots. We just want to hear the detail-  
Ukiya:*nursing his nose-tape* What planet are you from?  
Rift:*whacks Ukiya, harder this time* DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP QUIET?!   
Duero:*sneering* Ah. I see. *adjusting collar* Well, admittedly, it was good.  
Ukiya:*expectant* Anything else?  
Duero: Nothing. Why?  
Rift:*sweatdrops* Alright, let's go over this again....  
Meia:*kicks the door down, scaring the hell out of the three* Dread Squad Leader   
Meia Gisborne requesting permission to enter the studio galley, sir!  
Rift: Enter. *Meia comes in* Aw, goddamn it, Meia...that's the fourth door in a   
week...  
Meia: Sue me. The crew says they're ready to shoot.  
Rift: Really?!*eyes blazing* Just tell them to give me a few minutes to assemble   
my De Lisle and then -  
Meia:*sweatdropping* Rift, we're not gunning anyone down. I meant to SHOOT the   
video. You know...Picha Pie?  
Rift: Oh. Well, tell them I'll be down in a few - *phone rings* Wait. *answers   
phone* What? Hm? Yeah, okay....nah, we're only going to record one song, and   
that's it. Kay. Bye, bitch. *slams phone down* Okay. We need to get going as   
fast as we can. Demon Slayer's using the studio for her lab experiment. You   
three go ahead, I'll be right behind you. Just need to look for something.  
Duero: Affirmative. Come on, you two. *the three exit the room*  
Ukiya: What? Demon Slayer? Who's she?  
Meia: Rift's sister, dolt. Now move.  
Ukiya: No way! You're telling me that Rift actually has a family? *shakes head*   
Weird.  
*Fifteen or so minutes later, in the studio*  
Rift: So...everybody's clear on what you have to do, right?  
Ukiya: Well, more or less - *BAM*  
Rift: I was talking to the newbies, idiot.  
BC: No, Rift, it's all right, we DO get it - it's just that WHY we have to do it   
that's confusing us...  
Rift:*groaning* Don't tell me I have to go over this again...Ehem. We're doing   
this to...  
Ukiya: Annoy the hell out of your readers?  
Rift: Um, not quite -  
Ruriko: Snag more undeserved reviews?  
Rift: Well, I -  
Kaoru: Spread your immature, idiotic trash on the net?  
Rift: Alright, that's it. *loads shotgun* YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO DIE!!  
Gatekeepers party: DAPA! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Vandread crew: ^_^;;;;  
Sushi:*bursting in* STOP! We'll have no more of that!  
Miko-chan: Yeah!  
Rift:*stops* Curses! And HOW did you get in here?!   
Hirumi:*grabs shotgun* And I'll take that, thank you.  
Sushi: Oh, I have my ways, Rift. *snickers evilly*  
Rift: Well shit. *coughs* Moving on...we are doing this for the authors. Not for   
the reviews or whatnot - we do this for the benefit of all writers   
everywhere...gets?  
All except Rift: Oooo....  
Rift: And my mom thinks I spend way too little time on the computer. *sighs*  
Ukiya: Wait, you have a mom too?  
Rift:*incredulous* What do you think?   
Ukiya: I don't know, maybe you're the spawn of satan or something...  
All except Rift and Ukiya: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Rift: I really didn't want to do this again...it's kind of getting old...*takes   
out shotgun and fires three shots into the ceiling* QUIET!!  
All except Rift:*shuts up, then laugh again as debris falls onto Rift*  
Rift: Well, that was new.  
All except Rift: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Rift: Okay. Not funny. *dusts himself off* Well, people, you know all your   
parts, you have one minute to get into the shot before you GET SHOT. Am I making   
myself clear here? Comprende?  
All except Rift: BWAHAHAHAHA----uhm. Okay.   
  
*fade to black*  
  
*scene of Meia backing her Dread into a dock, with Barnette signalling her*  
  
Barnette: Atras! Atras! Sige pa, Meia - it's still far! Atras! Atras! Ang layo   
pa, o - sige, atras! Atras! *taps on the dread's side* Atras pa! Sige pa! Malayo   
pa! Atras pa--  
*Dread crashes into the back of the dock with a crunching noise*  
Meia: O_o;;;;  
Barnette:^__^;;;; Um...okay...a....abante na lang! Abante! Abante pa! Sige!   
Abante pa!  
*noise of Dread falling apart*  
Barnette: Heheheh..er.....can we get Parfet in here please?  
  
*fade to black*   
*scene of characters singing*  
  
Barnette:*begins to strum her guitar*  
Dita:*cheerfully, hugging Hibiki* At first I was afraid to upload Picha Pie -  
Meia:*rolling her eyes*Kept thinking this was not a fanfic this is Picha Pie-  
Jura:*filing her nails*So I spent oh so many nights -  
Parfet:*fiddling with the lights* Thinking just what would go wrong-   
BC:*arms crossed* And I grew strong...  
Hibiki:*trying to squirm out of a certain red-haired girl's grasp*Eating Kaoru's   
homecooked tortang talong -  
Ruriko:*ruffling Ukiya's hair* Inapload ko na itong fanfic ko -  
Ukiya:*ducking* Nagwarning na puro kagaguhan itong isinulat ko  
Fei:*looking for Ukkieya*Naglogin ako at nasindak - mayron kagad na nagrebyu-  
ALL: tinignan ko within five seconds nahimatay  
sa flame to you!  
Kaoru:*tugging on Ukiya's arm, winking* Halos maiyak - at magdabog  
Meia:*facepalms* Minura nang lahat - pati cooking ng ina mo  
Jura:*fussing over her hair* Malapit ng atakihin -  
Dita:*chasing Hibiki around* Marahil dapat bayuhin -  
Hibiki:*running for dear life* Halos bilhin lahat ng Red Horse para lamang   
tunggain!  
Meia:*sighing*But now I'm back - and going strong  
Ruriko:*flipping her hair, laughing haughtily* Fanfic writer yata to, walang   
kokontra dito tsong...  
Paiway:*playing with her puppet* Pinakapal na ang mukha -  
Fei:*pouts at Paiway* Pinahiran na ang luha -  
ALL: Nalaman na this is just for fun  
My fanfic can't be liked by everyone!  
  
Hibiki: As if his fics ARE liked by anyone...  
Rift:*loading shotgun* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!  
Hibiki:*scared* AAAAUUUGGHH!!  
Rift: Chorus, everyone! You all know what to do!*chasing Hibiki* GET BACK HERE,   
YOU LITTLE-  
*Barnette guitar solo until music stops, then begins again, louder this time*  
  
Meia:*getting into it*Ngayon ako - ay ganito -  
Dita: Kung 'di ka compliment or comment  
Paiway:*smiling cutely* You're not welcome - ina mo -   
ALL:*shouting* ('INA MO!!)  
Ukiya: At pag me nakitang flame -   
Ruriko:*eyes blazing at Kaoru* Na galing mismo sa inyo -  
Kaoru:*rolling up her sleeves* Maglalakbay para mang-tsugi -  
Hibiki:*flipping Rift the finger* Para rumesbak: ETONG SA YO!  
All:*singing* Cause now - I - love my Picha Pie - Yeah!  
I know if I write Picha Pie, hopefully I'll be alive  
I want Vandread Eden's Bowy, Gatekeepers pati na rin RK  
My Picha pie - oh Picha Pie...  
PENGE!  
  
Rift:*chasing Hibiki* You're dead, you little punk!   
Hibiki:*pulling down an eyelid* Nyah nyah! No match!  
Kaoru: Ikusawa-sempai! No fair! You had him last time!  
Ruriko:*aghast* That was two days ago! Besides - he likes me better -  
Kaoru: NANI?!?!  
  
*Long Barnette guitar solo, which is almost stopped by a glomping of a certain  
blonde*  
Barnette: Hey! Ju-RA! Not now!  
Jura:*pouting* But Jura's so lonely...*starts to hug her*  
Barnette: Wait! Wait! You'll make me lose my chord! I...  
Meia: Jura, stop fooling around with Barnette. It's unethical to -  
Jura: Hmph. And I suppose it's unethical when you were fooling around with   
Ender-san?  
Meia:*blushing*....no comment.  
*music begins, louder this time*  
Dita:*grinning*But hey, tapos na pala, pinis na'ng lahat -  
Paiway:*talking through her puppet* Gusto ko pang mambara ng flame ngunit ang   
tinta ay di sapat-  
Ruriko:*nocking an arrow*And I spent oh so many nights feeling sorry for myself   
-  
Kaoru:*cracking her knuckles* It made me cry - wala na ba akong pam-Picha pie?  
Meia:*sweatdrops* Ngayon ako - ay naiipet -  
Parfet:*cleaning her glasses* Hindi na ako istupid person na hindi nagiisep -  
BC:*playing with her beads* Panindigan lahat ng sinabi you can't expect it to go   
free  
Hibiki:*dodging bullets* Pero nagiipon na ng pambara para sa Song Parody:   
Version Three!  
  
ALL:*singing*At ngayon - ako'y mollified  
Pero dahil sa rebyu nyo   
Ayokong mahiwalay  
I aim to amuse I live to please  
Satisfying your every sleaze  
Para lamang magpatawa  
Ako'y magpapakatanga!  
PENGE!  
  
*Drum and Guitar solo, until music slows, and guitar remains*  
  
Dita: Hoy pare...tawagan mo na ang barkada -   
Hibiki: Kasama ang kaibigan ko na kay sobrang ganda -   
Meia:*smiling* Pangalan niya ay Miko-chan, sama ang bespren nyang si Hirumi -  
Jura:*waving at the camera* Na sobra din ang cute, at ang buong Sushi family...  
Parfet: At ngayon...ako..ay ganito -  
Paiway:*grinning cutely* isang author na walang paki sa mga insulto nyo...  
Ruriko: At pag hindi na ko gising..  
Kaoru: Malamang ay sobrang lasing...  
All: Mag-iwan ng pie....magiwan ng Picha Pie...Penge.....  
  
Rift: *sniffs* That was beautiful. Simply beautiful.  
Dita: Hey, Rift-san! We still have a chorus to finish! Why don't you join us?  
Rift: I'd rather not..  
Meia: Aw, come on, Rift - it is your fic, after all...  
Rift:*thinks, then shrugs* Well, why not?  
  
ALL: Ngayon kami - ay ganito  
kung wala kang regalo ke Sushi-san  
you're not welcome - INA MO - (INA MO!)  
In behalf of the Nirvana, AEGIS, pati na rin Kenshingumi -  
Hapi bertday, Sushi-san, sana'y busugin mo kami!  
  
Rift: And that's a wrap.   
All except Rift:*applauds* YEAH!  
Ukiya:*sighing* Finally. I've been in too many of these....  
Ruriko: HIKARI NO YA!!  
Kaoru: KAORU THROW!!  
Meia: Oh, knock it off, you two.  
Kaoru: But...  
Meia:*aiming her laser ring at them* I SAID KNOCK IT OFF.  
Kaoru/Ruriko: Yes ma'am.  
Jura: Well! Since this ridiculous recording is finished, what say we go over to   
the Nirvana? I think there's a still a bit of that spiked pineapple juice left   
in the larder...  
Hibiki:*trying to pry Dita off him* I'm in.  
Barnette: Me too.  
Dita: Where Uuchujin-san goes, I go!  
Rift: Um, I'll catch up with you later....  
Jura: *grabs Rift's collar* Oh, no, you don't. Since YOU brought in that   
alcohol, you're going to help us finish it.  
Rift: But I'm not an alchoholi- HEY! Wait! You can't just - HEEEEEELLLPP!!!  
  
*End transmission*  
  
Barnette: No. I'm not going to do it. No!  
Rift: But you have to. It's a humor fic - everything has to be funny.  
Meia: Just shut up and do it, Barnette.  
Barnette: Okay fine! *sighs* Manang, manang - pabili nga ng hubba-bubba chiz   
snax!  
Meia: Ano, iho?  
Barnette: Okay, no WAY am I stooping to that level.  
Rift:*offscreen* Don't make me come over there...  
Barnette:*sighing again* Hubba-bubba chiz snax, BINGI!  
Meia: Hubba-bubba chiz snax ba, iho? Eh, wala na kami no'n eh....teka, wag mo   
kong sasaksakin....ak..ak..ak..  
Rift: And CUT!  
Barnette: I found that totally pointless.  
Meia: So did I.  
Rift: Well tough. Take five, everyone.  
  
============================================================================================  
Ah. Ehrm. Um...well...  
  
This fic is dedicated - as always - to all Filipino writers of Fanfiction.net -   
especially to Ender, Miko-chan, Hirumi, Sushi(hapi bertday) and..um..a vampiric   
polar bear. That's all.  
  
Rift...corrupting the world...one bottle at a time. 


End file.
